


The Snuggle is Real

by Pineau_noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, M/M, Roommates, Snark, domestic drarry, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: “Remind me why we’re here and not at our nice warm flat,” Draco said with a wry smile.With their flat invaded by Weasleys, Draco and Harry are forced to cuddle for warmth as they spend time at Grimmauld place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	The Snuggle is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Dig, you are a lovely person and I adore everything about you. Your art is fantastic and your fics are so engaging. I loved writing a little 'cuddle for warmth' piece (that inevitability turned into horny Drarry) for you. I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods and my beta reader A. This has been such a fun fest and I appreciate everyone who has helped me out through the process. You're all so wonderful!

“Remind me why we’re here and not at our nice warm flat,” Draco said with a wry smile.

 _Here_ was 12 Grimmauld Place, and compared to their half-magical half-Muggle flat, it was definitely a downgrade in their living situation.

“Because our flat has been taken over by Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo while their cottage is being renovated,” Harry reminded him. “And Grimmauld isn’t safe for kids.”

Draco grunted. They were on the sofa in front of the fire, trying to stay warm and failing miserably. Harry surreptitiously cast another warming charm at him and smiled when Draco relaxed into it.

“And they couldn’t have gone to the Burrow because…” Draco started.

“Because it’s packed full of guests for the holidays.” Harry tried his best to frown. “I’ve told you all of this several times. Are you going senile in your advanced age?”

Draco frowned back and Harry couldn’t keep the faux-serious expression on his face.

“I’m only a couple of months older than you,” he said with a sniff. “I hardly think—”

Harry cut him off with a laugh. Draco smirked back at him and Harry took a second to really look at Draco. He was smiling back at Harry, his eyes reflecting the flicker of the fire, his hair slightly staticky from the dry air, and the fondest expression on his face.

“I can’t believe we work so well as flatmates,” Harry admitted. “If you had told me ten years ago that we would end up—” he motioned to them both, comfortable in each other’s company— “like this, I would have hexed you and called you a liar.”

“And yet, here we are,” Draco answered with a yawn. “I do believe it’s about time for me to retire to bed. If you’ll show me where that is, I would be grateful.”

Harry nodded and got up off the sofa with a grunt. “Yeah,” he said. “Kreacher put your things in the room next to mine.” 

He cast, extinguishing the fire and shuttering the windows, then motioned to the stairway. Draco followed him up to the second floor.

Harry motioned at the door next to his. “We share a connecting bathroom,” he said. 

Draco shrugged. “It’s fine.” He opened the door and let out a rush of breath. “It’s cold as fuck in here, Potter.”

With a crack, Kreacher appeared in front of them. “Mistress Black’s only child,” he said with a bow. “Kreacher will be happy to warm the room for you.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded at the elf. “Thank you Kreacher, I know Draco will appreciate that.”

Kreacher waved his spindly arms and Draco’s room was suddenly warm and cozy. Without a backwards glance, Kreacher Disapparated.

“Will he not do your room?” Draco asked.

“No,” Harry said with a grin. “He’s still mad that I moved into our flat instead of insisting you live here.”

“This place is creepier than the Manor,” Draco said. “I wouldn’t—”

“I know, Draco,” Harry said, trying to placate him. “I love our flat.” 

Draco smiled and excused himself. Harry was left in the hall.

“Is Master planning on sleep soon, or is he just going to stand in the hall and torture poor Kreacher?” the elf asked.

Harry _shrieked_ , quietly, and turned around. “I thought you left!”

“Mistress Black’s only child needed a towel,” Kreacher said.

“Oh, for—” Harry started. “Fine,” he said in a huff. “Help Draco.”

Kreacher didn’t answer, he just barged into Draco’s room. Harry snickered when he heard Draco yelp. 

“Not big on knocking,” Harry muttered to himself. 

Making his way into his own room, he heard Draco talking to himself in their shared bathroom. 

“Kreacher isn’t big on knocking,” he said again.

“You could have warned me!” Draco insisted.

Harry couldn’t keep back his fond laugh.

After living with Draco for nearly two years, Harry thought there wasn’t much he had reason to be embarrassed about. However, only two hours into spending the night at Grimmauld proved Harry utterly wrong. 

“I’m sorry!” Draco shouted again through the bathroom. “I didn’t realise you were…” he paused and Harry felt his face catch fire. “Otherwise engaged,” Draco finished.

And it wasn’t that Harry was doing anything particularly incriminating, but he hadn’t expected Draco to barge into the bathroom when Harry was doing _that_.

“You know, it’s perfectly—”

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Harry shouted. “Just forget everything.” Slumping deeper into the bed, Harry quietly said, “Please.”

“When do we get our flat back?” Draco asked.

“Next week.”

“OK,” Draco said. “Well, I’m going to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Draco. Sorry this place is terrible.”

“Don’t mind it.” Draco’s voice was softer and starting to get heavy from sleep. “Just like being where you are.”

Harry mused on that until his brain spiraled. He liked being where _Draco_ was. He would be the first to admit that he had a little pash on Draco, he’d had it for almost as long as they had lived together. But Draco had never seemed to return the sentiment. 

“He just meant it as friends,” Harry whispered to himself. 

After tossing and turning, Harry finally started to drift off but he was awoken when someone crawled into his bed.

“Hwhaaa—” he slurred.

“That room is as cold as a fucking crypt,” Draco said, moving close to Harry. “I refuse to sleep in there.”

For the second time that night, Harry shrieked, but this time it was from Draco putting his ice cold hands up his shirt, resting gently on his stomach.

“Is this OK touching?” Draco’s voice was the most tentative Harry had ever heard. 

“I mean,” Harry shivered. “Your hands are so cold.” In the almost-there light coming in from the streetlight, Harry could see Draco frown. “But yes, no, they’re fine where they are.”

“That’s not—”

“You’re fine, Draco,” Harry assured him. 

Taking that as permission to move closer, Draco moved his hands around to the small of Harry’s back and pulled him closer.

“You know, we’ll get warmer faster by sharing body heat,” Draco said as if that was something reasonable people said to their flatmates in the middle of the night. 

“Er.”

Draco pulled himself back. “I’m sorry. Is this not welcome?”

Harry missed Draco’s warmth and the feel of his body immediately. Instead of answering, he pulled Draco back in so they were cuddling. 

“Platonic cuddling is fine,” he said in an uneven tone.

“ _Platonic_ ,” Draco repeated in a weird voice.

“Yeah,” Harry warbled. “Because we’re mates and we share a flat and—”

“Harry,” Draco’s voice still had a weird quality to it. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Harry said back.

“I don’t think you understand, Harry.”

Then Draco kissed him.

Draco’s mouth was so hot in the cold room. Their bodies had started to warm under the duvet, but their faces were still out in the cold air of Harry’s room and when Draco’s nose bumped into Harry’s it made him shiver. Draco captured Harry’s lower lip between his teeth and he shivered for a completely different reason.

Pulling back, Draco asked, “Is this OK?”

Harry nodded and reached out to grab Draco’s head and pulled him back into a kiss. They kissed, almostly lazily, for long moments before Draco started to fidget.

“Are _you_ OK?” he asked.

Draco let out a little laugh. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s just, now that we’re both here and in our pyjamas, under all of these blankets and the duvet, I’m starting to get a little warm.”

Harry laughed. “Are you trying to get me naked or are you genuinely getting uncomfortable?”

With a sly look, Draco said, “A little bit of both.”

“I’ll take off my shirt if you do,” Harry said.

Instead of answering, Draco reached over and pulled Harry’s shirt over his head and tossed it out of the bed. Then he pulled at the buttons of his pyjama top, until they were all undone, and threw it in the opposite direction of Harry’s.

“You know, we’ll conserve even _more_ heat if we get naked,” Draco said conversationally, like he hadn’t just made real most of Harry’s wanking fantasies. 

Harry didn’t answer, but he did pull Draco back into an incredibly filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue and wandering hands. While they kissed, they worked on getting Draco out of his pyjama bottoms and Harry out of his ratty flannel joggers. Then they were both left only in their pants. 

“I think we’re still overdressed,” Draco said with a glint in his eye. He rolled over to grab Harry’s wand and Vanished both of their pants.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed. “Those were my favourite pair.”

Draco sneered, reminding Harry of their Hogwarts day. “You bought those in a five pack at M&S. I’ll buy you a new set if you’re really that enamoured of them.”

Harry bit back his smile. “I would appreciate that,” he said, barely keeping his laughter in.

Draco pulled Harry close until they were skin-to-skin from their shoulders to their toes. They tangled their legs together and Harry could feel himself start to get hard.

“If we do much more” he gasped, “I’m going to embarrass myself.”

“It won’t be embarrassing,” Draco said. “Not if we do it together.”

Harry’s brain quit trying to dissuade Draco, and he put all of his energy into snogging him instead. They bit at each other’s lips and Draco slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He tasted faintly of peppermint and Harry hoped his own toothpaste had kept away any funk due to sleep. 

It couldn't have been too bad because Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth when Harry rubbed their tongues together. Draco rolled them so he was perched on top of Harry, balancing himself on his elbows. He leaned to the left and started kissing and nipping Harry’s neck. Harry let out a gasp at a particularly sharp bite and his hips rolled up into Draco’s. 

Harry let out a groan when he realised they were both hard. He rolled his hips up again and smiled at Draco’s moan. Draco retaliated by biting Harry’s neck again and started sucking on a spot that was sure to bruise. 

“If you leave a mark, I will never hear the end of it,” Harry grunted, shifting under Draco.

“I’ll spell a cover-up,” Draco promised, briefly lifting up, then going back to sucking at Harry’s neck. 

After a few moments of writhing under Draco, Harry had enough.

“We need lube,” he declared, awkwardly reaching for his wand. “I’m not going to chafe my prick.” 

He could feel Draco laugh into his neck. The laughter stopped when he Conjured a slick handful of oil and moved it down to grab Draco’s cock.

“Oh!” Draco said.

“This still OK?” Harry asked. 

“More than,” Draco answered, fucking into Harry’s hand. “Now you.”

Harry reached down and slicked himself up. Draco moved so he was straddling Harry’s right thigh and they lined up, cock-to-cock. 

“Like this,” Draco gasped out and Harry could only nod. 

He focussed all of his attention on finding a rhythm with Draco, their slick pricks sliding against each other. Draco’s was as hot as a brand against Harry. He gave as good as he got, wrapping his leg around Draco’s hip and fucking up against him. Harry writhed and groaned until Draco reached down and grabbed them both with his long, clever fingers. 

“I won’t last long like this,” he gasped out, and Draco let out a low, breathless laugh.

“Neither will I,” he admitted.

Harry pushed himself up so he could capture Draco’s mouth again and they kissed and fucked until Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt his prick throb, his toes tingled, his breath stopped, and he came. His whole body tensed and his eyes were clenched shut while he spilled his release all over Draco’s hand and his stomach. 

“Fuck, Harry.” 

Draco’s voice was reedy and high, and after a few seconds, his mouth had dropped open. He let out a little, broken sound, and Harry could feel his come joining Harry’s. 

Rolling off of Harry, Draco let out a laugh. “Well I’m certainly not cold anymore,” he said. 

Harry was breathing too hard to answer, but he did have the presence of mind to grab his wand and send a gentle cleaning charm over his stomach and Draco’s hand.

“This was not what I had imagined when I suggested we stay here,” Harry admitted once he was able to speak.

“I’m not complaining,” Draco said with a laugh. “I’ve been wanting this for _ages_.”

“I have too.”

Draco rolled over and snuggled up next to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, enjoying having Draco pressed against him. 

“Who knew Kreacher’s shite warming charms would turn out to be such a good thing,” Harry said with a yawn.

“Oh, my room is still warm,” Draco admitted, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “I just wanted to see if you fancied me as well, so I cast a cooling charm on myself. I thought cuddling would get me an answer faster than anything.”

Harry couldn’t keep his laugh in. “You’re such a prat.”

“Yes, but I’m your prat.” Draco yawned into Harry. “Now let’s go to sleep, we have things to do in the morning.”

“Does _things_ mean more sex?” Harry asked.

“It doesn’t exclude it.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s hair.

“Goodnight, Draco.”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Draco said, half asleep. 

Then his breath evened out, and he was asleep.

Harry pulled Draco closer and looked up at the ceiling, warm and happy and content. It had been a very nice evening.


End file.
